


The Toy

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: When Hecate stays at Pentangle’s for the weekend she gets a little surprise, but then so might Pippa
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 17





	The Toy

She hadn’t meant to pry into Pippa’s... personal arrangements. Pippa had told her to make herself at home while she was staying for the weekend at Pentangle’s and that if she needed anything she was to just borrow it from her. So it wasn’t like she had deliberately gone to snoop around when after the weather suddenly turned cold she’d searched in Pippa’s wardrobe and chest of drawers for something resembling a wooden shawl to wear. She was expecting to find almost everything she found to be a shade of pink or at least very colourful, but on opening one of the smaller drawers near Pippa’s bed she was rather surprised to see a large black item. Surprised was putting it mildly and Hecate had to have a sit down on Pippa’s bed as she continued to look at the... object.

She may have lead a sheltered life within the walls of Cackle’s but she wasn’t completely naive. Those.. items had been around forever in one form or another and witches traditionally tended to be either solitary creatures or keep to their covens, so not having a wizard around to... well... do that.. was common. Why had she found it so surprising that Pippa owned one as she doubted very much that her Pipsqueak was still innocent at their age. She tried not to imagine Pippa using the object on herself, but the images were just too wonderful to resist. She was still sitting there thinking about it when Pippa returned.

“It comes with a strap and buckles but I’ve never actually used those” she confessed nonchalantly as she leant against the door frame and smiled. Hecate was taken by surprise by her sudden appearance and snapped her head around to look at Pippa in horror, but Pippa wasn’t angry at her invasion, and... and... what? “Ssssstrap?” She questioned, her brain trying to keep up with the situation. “Mm yes, you know, strap it on and give it a good go.” Still stunned and reeling, Hecate wasn’t quite up to speed on the conversation and thought what Pippa had said was an instruction not an explanation. “If.. if that is what you wish then undress and I will endeavour to do so.”


End file.
